Grumly, l'ours qui dit quand on a raté sa potion
by Reimusha
Summary: Vous connaissez Grumly? Il fait fureur à Poudlard
1. Chapter 1

- Bouoah !

Interdit, le jeune Londubat regarda l'ours en peluche ensorcelé trônant sur le chaudron à l'intérieur duquel bouillonnait une inquiétante potion fuchsia.

- Bouoah !

Dans un fracas épouvantable, le chaudron explosa, envoyant un liquide visqueux dans toute la salle, recouvrant de la tête au pied le professeur Rogue qui avait eu l'imprudence de s'approcher, attiré par le son glougloutant.

- Londubat…

La colère déforma les traits du maître des potions encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal.

- C'était quoi ça !

- Ben Grumly, m'sieur, expliqua un Neville profondément dépité. L'ours qui prévient quand j'ai raté ma potion…

- Grotesque et inutile, Londubat, grinça Rogue, les dents serrées, dégoulinant de liquide maintenant rose bonbon, vous ratez TOUJOURS votre potion…


	2. Le mystère des cheveux de Rogue

Mouahahahah, puisque le chapitre précédent a fait couler de l'encre et que mes parodies minuscules semblent vous intriguer, en voici une autre, touuuuuute pitite !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le mystère des cheveux de Rogue**

"Non Harry Potter, monsieur, il n'y a plus de frites en cuisine…"

"Alors faites-en, ça doit pas être difficile ! je crève la dalle, moi…"

"Pas possible, Harry Potter", couina Dobby en s'étranglant presque, "le professeur Rogue a vidé les friteuses en versant l'huile sur ses cheveux !"

"C'était donc ça…" murmura le survivant.


	3. Le drame des toilettes

J'ai finalement décidé d'un petit medley parodique, c'est plus sympa... Je sais que ça en surprend beaucoup mais souvent, mes idées de parodie sont très courtes et ne portent que sur un tout petit dialogue... ^^

**Le drame des toilettes**

- Maître, Maître !!

- Quoi encore ? !

Voldemort se retourna, un immonde chapeau affublé d'un gigantesque vautour à moitié déplumé posé bien en évidence sur son crâne chauve.

- Euh…

- Eh bien quoi, Queudver ?

- Euh… vous avez un beau chapeau, Maître, gazouilla le serviteur, conquis (et un peu faux-cul, il faut bien l'avouer).

- Merci Queudver, merci, coassa le Seigneur des Ténèbres en rougissant et en se cachant puérilement le visage entre ses deux mains arachnéennes. Un cadeau de ma dernière conquête.

- Euh… o_O _j'ai déjà vu ce chapeau quelque part…_

- Que voulais-tu, Queudver ?

- J'ai oublié, Maître.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu es bête.

- Oui, Maître.

- Et moche.

- Oui, Maître.

- Et gros aussi.

- Oui, Maître.

- Pourquoi tu te tortilles comme ça ?

- J'ai envie de pipi, Maître.

Voldemort soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond crasseux et fendillé.

- Eh bien vas-y alors.

- Oui, Maître. Où ça, maître ?

- Aux toilettes, imbécile !!

- Bonne idée, Maître !

Le petit homme s'éloigna précipitamment. Voldemort entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on claque, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur.

- Attends que McNair soit sorti avant de t'asseoir, Queudver, cria Celui-Dont-Avec-Le-Temps-Tout-Le-Monde-Va-Finir-Par-Oublier-Le-Nom-Et-On-Sera-Bien-Avancé, blasé.

Quedver réapparut, le pantalon baissé sur ses chevilles dodues, les mains plaquées sur les fesses, déambulant d'une manière étrange en écartant les jambes.

- Oui, Maître… snif…ç_ç

Voldemort le regarda avec une extrême lassitude avant de reporter son attention sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir en face de lui. Le porte-jarretelles rose était peut-être de trop, après tout… d'un mouvement de sa baguette, il le fit disparaître et le remplaça par une robe de soirée bleue et pailletée du plus bel effet. Se contorsionnant pour essayer de se voir de dos, il fit une moue réprobatrice.

- Smoking blanc, finit-il par dire en agitant négligemment sa baguette d'où dépassait un bout de plume de phénix (vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'entre la domination du monde, la destruction de Harry Potter et les soldes du mois chez le Dr Flibuste, le grrrrand Seigneur des Ténèbres a le temps de prendre soin de sa baguette, non ?).

- Excellent choix, Maître, couina Queudver depuis les toilettes que McNair avait déserté non sans avoir marqué l'endroit d'une odeur des plus répugnantes. Ca mettra en valeur vos grands yeux rouges.

Voldemort haussa les épaules ;

- Je l'sais qu'chuis beau, pas besoin de l'avis d'un rat…

- Comme vous désirez, Maître ! rond-de-jamba le serviteur replet du haut de sa position ridicule.

- Tu me fatigues, Queudver…

- Oui, Maître, je me fatiguerais aussi si j'étais vous.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Voldemort claqua des doigts et eut le bonheur d'entendre son serviteur hoqueter de surprise en disparaissant au fond des toilettes dans un bruit de succion insoutenable.

- Pratique, ce sort de purge-oua-oua…

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Maître ?

- Non, Lucius, mais c'est pas grave, je vais te trouver une occupation.

- Laquelle, Maître, demanda Lucius en bavant presque d'anticipation.

- Va surveiller Severus.

- Sauf votre respect, Maître, c'est lui qui me surveille.

- Zut… Voldemort se gratta le crâne… tu sais quoi, c'est pas grave… tu vois le bâton ?

- Oui, Maître.

Voldemort l'envoya loin à travers la porte de son salon.

- Alors va chercher !

Lucius se retourna prestement et suivit le bâton avec un jappement de joie.

- Je devrais peut-être me sentir insulté d'être entouré de serviteurs aussi bêtes… remarqua Voldemort à mi-voix en se grattant le menton, perplexe.

- Oui, Maître ?

$ Mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ?! Tu veux quoi, Bella ? demanda-t-il, méfiant et sentant poindre la connerie imminente.

Bellatrix, se léchant les lèvres en voyant son maître vêtu d'un simple pantalon de cuir (oui, après le compliment de Queudver, il a préféré abandonné le smoking blanc) :

- Mais tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître…

Elle l'avait dit sur un ton se voulant suave et sensuel mais qui rappela plutôt à Voldemort le bruit que firent les toilettes en avalant Queudver.

- Euh, oui, Bella, mais là, tu vois, je suis occupé. Demain, on ira à l'Aquasplash.

- Merci, Maître !! je suis super contente !

- Oui, ben t'es gentille, tu vas vomir ailleurs.

- Oui, Maître.

Elle sortit aussi précipitamment que les deux précédents et se dirigea vers les toilettes qui, après les passages successifs de McNair, Queudver et Lucius qui avait eu une brusque envie en cherchant le bâton que Nagini avait de toute façon emporté, n'en étaient plus à ça près.

- Bon, ben je vais peut-être avoir le droit à un peu de tranquillité, maintenant, non ? grommela Voldemort, les dents serrées.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dur dur d'être le Seigneur des Ténèbres, parfois...

Queudver va-t-il réapparaître? Lucius retrouvera-t-il le bâton? Bellatrix parviendra-t-elle à séduire son maître? Les toilettes refonctionneront-elles après tant de mauvais traitements?

Et surtout, Voldemort va-t-il prendre conscience qu'il est entouré d'imbéciles et qu'il ne parviendra pas à trouver une tenue qui lui convienne?

Mystère....


End file.
